This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The feces were collected from SIV-infected animals and were analyzed for the presence of Eb spores from which they were purified for laboratory investigations: 1) Comparison of Enterocytozoon bieneusi from Human and Rhesus macaque: Similarities and Differences;2) Characterization of the innate immune responses in vitro or in vivo to the purified Eb spores.